Logan
Logan is the tyrannical ruler of the Kingdom of Albion in Fable III, after The Hero of Bowerstone`s death. He is seen as a tyrant due to his treatment of the kingdom. For example, his decisions allowed Reaver to force children in the industry and perform manual labour. He was said to value "industry over human suffering". He is the Hero's older brother, and therefore another child of the Hero of Bowerstone. Inside Xbox: Fable III - Just can't wait to be King? Role as King Logan takes over from his father/mother as monarch shortly after his/her death, and his lead advisor is Walter. He becomes a tyrant to the people of Albion; an early example in the game of this is when he orders protestors at the castle to be killed on a whim. He is described throughout Bowerstone Castle to have descended into madness, hinting that he was not always a ruthless tyrant. It is revealed that Logan once visited the kingdom of Aurora on an expedition four years ago. There, he discovered the Darkness and the Crawler. All of his men were slain and he was almost killed himself. He was rescued by Kalin, new leader of Aurora and promised he would protect them from the darkness. Upon his return home, Theresa appears and tells him that this darkness will come for Albion next, in five years. This revelation changed him from a just ruler to a tyrant, as he was forced to make cruel decisions to save the future of his kingdom, as well as break his promise to keep Aurora safe. After the revolution takes place, Logan is put on trial and explains why he acted as he did. If you decide to spare Logan, he admits that he is glad to be rid of the throne. You meet him once more at Walter's memorial where he admits you did what he thought impossible and save the kingdom without being cruel. Whether you raised the money for your army or not, he is still impressed that the kingdom still stands. It seems that he is not morally unsound, but was forced to make drastic sacrifices in trying to protect Albion from a greater evil. Relationship with the Hero Despite being a tyrannical ruler and generally being cold and suspicious towards most people Logan seems to care for his younger sibling. The act of making the Hero choose between the group of demonstration leaders and Elise/Elliot could be interpreted as an attempt to show the Hero what difficult choices a king must make, and through that make the Hero understand his reasoning in order to gain his/her respect for what Logan is doing. Furthermore, during the revolution when the Hero and Walter corner Logan in the castle Logan draws his sword as they come in, but then sheaths it and surrenders once he sees his sibling. He also mentions that "my brother/sister deserves to know the truth." and that "you have finally become the man/woman I always wished you to be." After Logan is dethroned, if he is spared he acts thankful and even proud of the Hero for taking the throne. Trivia *Logan was first shown in the E3 trailer released on June 14th, 2010. *He is voiced by Michael Fassbender. *He is the first of the Fable Hero siblings to be male rather than female (Theresa and Rose) *The name Logan means "hollow" in Gaelic, possibly referring to his tyrannical ways. The Gaelic usage of "hollow" refers to a canyon or crevasse, which may be used to explain the scars that decorate his lower face. *In The Launch Trailer he is shown to be wearing the current Crown of Albion. *Once the player becomes King/Queen of Albion, Logan can be pardoned for his actions, though it may be seen as justified, the player will lose 100 morality points for having him executed but will gain 100 if he is pardoned. If pardoned he will appear at Walter's memorial service after the Crawler is defeated. *His desperation to save Albion is shown by handing control of Bowerstone Industrial over to Reaver, *It is possible that Logan is a spin of Dragon Ages' tyrannical ruler Loghain, along with Kalin being replaced by King Cailan. in both cases, Logan/Loghain betrays Kalin/Cailan which innevitably causes Kalin/Cailan's people to suffer. The only difference is that Kalin survives, Cailan does not. (Though given the development cycles of the games and their release dates, it is also just as likely that this is mere coincidence.) *Theresa claimed that if Albion were to survive, a hero needed to be on the throne instead of Logan, who would doom it to destruction. This indicates that Logan, unlike his brother/sister, is not a hero. *After opening the music box, the player will encounter a vision explaining how Logan talks about Albion being his, and how it's people shall do as he says, or they will die. He also says "This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it" Then Theresa makes a remark saying that "if any part of you still have doubts about a revolution, you have your answer". However, at the end, Logan reveals to the player that he became a tyrant because he wanted to save Albion from the Crawler, and that he was actually glad to be rid of the throne. It is also revealed that Theresa was the one who warned him about the Crawler's inevitable attack on Albion, which caused him to become a tyrant. This could be an oversight on the developers' part, or that it simply means that Theresa was trying to manipulate the player into leading a revolution. (It is also possible that as Theresa claims to have shown the Hero what he or she "needed to hear" in order to gain the throne to save Albion, Logan could have actually been referring to the fact that he would rather see Albion destroyed than surrender it to the Crawler, but without context you are meant to assume he is talking about the revolution.) *A portrait furniture piece of Logan can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle gardens when your dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level. *It is Implied that Logan is capable in battle, seeing how he survived a fight against the crawler on one of his expeditions to Aurora as well as surviving the final fight between Albion and the Crawler if the hero chose to spare Logan's life. *The player can find An Address From Logan in Bowerstone Industrial, in an alley way nearby one of the Gnomes. In the voiceover, Logan makes a patriotic yet stern appeal to the citizens of Albion, asking them to ready themselves for war without question. His sentiments seem to be a projection of his own severe sense of duty, summarized in his closing words:'' "...You will give every ounce of strength, and you will offer your very lives if it (Albion) asks for them. And even then you will never cease to be, for as long as Albion lives, then so will you live too."'' *Logan appears to be left-handed. *You get a choice on the status (dead or alive) of Theresa and Logan (who are your in-game siblings) in Fable and Fable III. Screenshots and images Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 07 jpg.jpg|Logan and his guards 492150 full.jpg|Logan on his throne Logan head.jpg|Logan Loganw.png|Logan (cinematic). Logan_FableIII.jpg|Sinister looking Logan. Logan.jpg|Logan watching the rebels. Logan Statue.jpg|Huge statue of King Logan. Logan-Recruitment-Poster.jpg|Propaganda poster for the recruitment of Logan's army, with artwork of the King. King Logan Character Design.png|Character design External Links *Gamespot *CVG References Category:Albion Military Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Enemies